


Smile For The Camera

by nhasablog



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Bruce gets Thor a phone and he becomes obsessed with taking pictures.





	Smile For The Camera

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna delete my tumblr, so I'm posting a bunch of fics people have requested that never ended up here. I hope you like this! Feel free to unsubscribe to escape the email notifs lmao (but come back in, like, a week because ily)

Three things happened after they defeated Thanos.

First, the world doubled in size, meaning they were back to the same amount of people as before Thanos had wiped them out. Luckily enough - though some would call it unfortunate - no one remembered what had happened to them once they turned to dust, and maybe that was for the best.

Then, the Avengers became a team again, only they, too, doubled in size. The world was too fragile to have the people who could help restore some variation of peace all working on different teams.

Lastly, Bruce got Thor a cell phone. That was big enough of a change for him to be mentioned.

“That way you can contact us whenever you need.” Bruce left out the part where they could also contact him.

Thor had no idea how the phone would work if he’d been in Asgard, but due to the circumstances he was now staying on Earth, on his own floor in the Avengers headquarters just like old times. It didn’t take long for him to learn how to navigate the phone, and each week he found himself obsessed with a different feature.

“Stark got me a Spotify account,” he told Bruce a few days after he’d received the gift. “The amount of music I can listen to is astounding. I’ve even found a band that sounds similar to how one of my favorite Asgardian musicians sounded like.”

Bruce grinned. “That’s great, Thor.”

“Thank you, once again.”

“Please don’t mention it.”

The second week, it was snapchat.

“Parker has been able to keep me updated on his whole day by simply sending me short videos and pictures with captions,” he told Bruce excitedly. “And I can keep him updated on what’s going on here. It’s been great.”

“Has he had an eventful day?”

“Well, possibly not to  _ him _ , but I find it fascinating to see what the schooling of a human looks like. If only his teachers knew what he’s done for them.”

Only a few days later Thor discovered the snapchat filters, and the week after that the instagram filters. It was safe to say he forced a lot of people to be in silly photos with him, but in the end he found himself falling in love with the regular camera that came with the phone.

“I can take pictures of everything,” he said, pointing the phone in Bruce’s face. “Smile, Banner.”

But Bruce covered the camera before Thor had the chance to capture the moment. “I’m busy.”

“Too busy for  _ one  _ photo?”

Bruce didn’t reply. He was in the middle of making himself a snack, but honestly, toast wasn’t that complicated of a meal that he couldn’t pause for a second.

Thor frowned. “What if we take one together? A selfie.”

That caught Bruce’s attention. “I’m not taking a selfie.”   


“Why not?”

“Because I’ll look ridiculous.”

“Oh, don’t be like that. You’ll look as good as ever.”

“You’re making me blush,” Bruce deadpanned.

Thor snorted. “Come on. It’ll be quick.”

“All right,  _ one  _ picture.”

Only Thor wasn’t satisfied with just one picture. “You’re not smiling.”

“Do I have to?”

“Yes.”

“Why do you insist on making me suffer?”

“I believe it’s good for you.”

“Wow. You’re cruel.”

But Bruce did smile for the picture, only it was very apparent that it was nowhere near a genuine smile.

Thor’s body acted on its own accord after that, used to having a younger brother he sometimes needed to persuade.

“ _ Smile _ for heaven’s sake,” he said as his fingers started prodding at Bruce’s ribs. Bruce made a move to jump away, but Thor had conveniently trapped him between his body and the table without realizing, so it wasn’t an easy task, and instead Bruce had to endure Thor’s pokes for long enough to start giggling, and Thor practically had him after that.

“Yes, that’s it,” he said, snapping picture after picture as Bruce attempted to squirm away from him. Granted half the pictures would most likely be blurry, but at least Thor would have captured his friend in a silly moment, every emotion genuine.

“Come on, a few more,” he said, fluttering his fingers over Bruce’s neck now purely to see him scrunch up his shoulders and face. Thor had always found great pleasure in seeing people laugh, even if he was the one inducing it.

“Stop it!” Bruce pleaded. “You got your picture, now stop!”

Thor did, grinning hugely the whole time. “Do you want to look through them?”

“I’d much rather be tickled again.”

“That can be arranged.”

Thor made it his mission to capture his life and all the people in it in the most genuine way after that, striving to display his world the way he saw it.

Oh, and the week after that he became obsessed with iMovie. You can probably figure out why.


End file.
